


Into The Woods

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), BottomShiroWeek2019, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), bottom shiro week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Here are my fics for @Kroligane's Bottom Shiro Week! Idk how many I'll be doing but I'll update the summary and tags each time I post. I definitely have one finished for tomorrow! See the chapter summaries for more specifics as this will be a series of oneshots.Day One: Sex OutdoorsDay Two: Face-sitting





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasen/gifts).



> Hi y'all! I'm so pumped to write for Bottom Shiro Week, I'm going to try and do at least five of these, so stay tuned!  
> You can find the bingo card of prompts here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they got married and got the new house together, they have more time. Keith treasures those sleepy mornings where they can just snuggle for a little while before starting the day. He relishes in the time they spend hosting their friends on the back porch for a little barbecue dinner party. He can’t trade their camping dates for the world though. 
> 
> Shiro would never voice it out loud, but he definitely has a bit of a kink for public sex, especially outdoors. Keith had taken him in public restrooms, dressing rooms, in the car plenty of times, but nothing compares to how Shiro responds when they have sex out in the open air. It’s risky, but they know the woods well by now, know how to position themselves, so they can always hide if some unlucky hikers come their way.

**** Keith appreciates the camping trips he gets to take Shiro on twice a month. Shiro’s an outdoorsy guy, but he didn’t have the same upbringing Keith had. Before his dad passed, he used to take Keith to the woods all the time. He learned how to start a fire, pitch a tent, and he was an expert fisherman. He was about to join the boy scouts when the incident happened. Shiro loves going out in the woods with just a little food and plenty of equipment to sustain themselves, but he doesn’t know how to do everything as well. 

It means that Keith gets to show things. He gets to hold Shiro’s hands when he reels in a big fish and kiss the scratches Shiro always gets when they go camping. His human hand has a magic way of always finding a thorn. 

Since they got married and got the new house together, they have more time. Keith treasures those sleepy mornings where they can just snuggle for a little while before starting the day. He relishes in the time they spend hosting their friends on the back porch for a little barbecue dinner party. He can’t trade their camping dates for the world though. 

Shiro would never voice it out loud, but he definitely has a bit of a kink for public sex,  _ especially _ outdoors. Keith had taken him in public restrooms, dressing rooms, in the car plenty of times, but nothing compares to how Shiro responds when they have sex out in the open air. It’s risky, but they know the woods well by now, know how to position themselves, so they can always hide if some unlucky hikers come their way. 

This time, Keith already has their tent pitched, the fire pit set up with plenty of wood and kindling for when night falls and when they’re done, they’ll go fishing, but he knows exactly what Shiro wants when he sees him getting antsy. 

“Do you want to walk out into the trees and see if we see anything?” Keith asks, cocking his head to the clustered tall oaks that surround the clearing they’ve set up in. 

“Should I bring my bird binoculars?” Shiro lights up, his white hair catching the sunlight as he stands up from the duffel bag. 

“Should you?” Keith cocks his head and watches the blush bloom on his husband’s cheeks, holding out a hand. “Come on.”

Shiro runs up to take it and smacks a kiss against Keith’s cheek. “Do you have-”

“Yup.”

“So prepared.” Shiro teases as they step off the clearing and start to make their way through the obstacle course of tree roots and underbrush. 

It’s far from the first time they’ve done this. Keith leads him through the trees until they’re just out of sight from the clearing and he finds a particularly thick tree to turn and press Shiro gently against. “Why do you always wear these clothes out here?” Keith grins as he runs his hand down Shiro’s side to his hip. He’s wearing soft baby blue jeans with a white button down that clings to his chest. “You’re gonna get all dirty.”

“A date’s still a date. I like to look nice for you.” Shiro smiles, leaning in for a kiss, but Keith backs up a bit to make him wait and to see the way Shiro sticks out his lower lip  when he pouts. “You’re gonna take it off anyways.”

“Can you imagine if people knew how kinky you actually are?” Keith says as he leans in to nip at his neck. 

“I’m not  _ that _ kinky.”

“But you love when I take you out here.” Keith whispers, hooking his fingers through Shiro’s belt loops and tugging, so their hips were better aligned. 

“I just like being with you.” Shiro breathes, tilting his head, so Keith can suck on his neck how he likes. He’s always careful not to leave a deep mark, but light hickies will cover him always for the day after their little adventures. “I’d be with you anywhere.”

“You gonna be with me right here?”

Shiro makes a sound in the back of his throat and nods, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and squeezing. “Wanna take it all off this time.”

“You sure?”

“Mhm. I don’t like to wear anything when we’re like this, but I was nervous about it the other times.”

“What’s different?”

“We haven’t gotten caught yet and I want you to fuck me naked how I like.” Shiro laughs, nudging Keith back, so he can actually catch him in a kiss. 

Keith allows it this time, feeling Shiro blush as he kisses him back, running his tongue over Shiro’s lower lip until he opened his mouth for him. He presses him back against the trunk and swallows the groan Shiro lets out when he presses a thigh between his legs. 

“Keith.” Shiro whines when he rolls against it. 

“Come here, Baby.” Keith murmurs, giving him one more kiss before he starts to work his shirt open button by button. He tosses it onto a grassier part of the ground to avoid dropping it in the dirt  before he peels out of his own shirt. It’s just a ratty t-shirt. He never wears nice clothes in the woods, but maybe he could kick it up a notch since Shiro’s putting the effort in. 

“Look at you.” Keith says as he brings his hands to Shiro’s pecs and squeezes as he leans in for another kiss. He also knows what toying with Shiro’s nipples will do to him and the fact is confirmed when he feels Shiro harden fast against his thigh. “You taste like you definitely got into our s’mores marshmallows.”

Shiro shrugs his shoulders and swipes another kiss as Keith unbuttons his jeans. “Just a few.”

“You gonna take your shoes off?”

“Everything.”

Keith drops to his knees and undoes the laces on Shiro’s sneakers, letting him step out of them one by one. Shiro lifts his feet for Keith to peel his socks off and Keith takes the opportunity of being on his knees to press a hard kiss to his husband’s bulge through the denim. “You like me down here?”

“Not as much as I like you behind me.”

“Such a romantic.” Keith says, rising back up and slipping his hand into Shiro’s underwear without warning, palming his hand over Shiro’s cock, warm and hard in his hand. 

“Nnngh.” Shiro groans and immediately turns pink again when Keith raises an eyebrow at the sound. “You surprised me, shut up.”

“You’re adorable.” Keith pulls him out and licks his lips as he gives Shiro a few pumps. It’s deeply satisfying, to hold Shiro in his hand, take in how big he is and then turn him around, so he does. He waits until Shiro starts to leak in his palm then turns him to face the tree, letting him brace himself on it as Keith tugs his jeans down his thighs. “You’re fucking amazing.” He grins as he slides both hands over the curve of Shiro’s ass, gripping the cheeks, so he can spread him wide. He lets go of him with a hard smack that makes Shiro yelp a little, but Keith knows he’s not hurt. It leaves a pink mark on the left side and Keith smooths his hand over it to soothe the skin again. “How anyone who works with you focuses when you’re walking around with this is… beyond me.”

“It is my best asset.”

“Don’t make puns.” Keith laughs, pushing Shiro’s jeans down further until they fall at his ankles and he can step out of them. Keith puts them on the grass carefully with the rest of Shiro’s clothes and sighs as he takes in the sight. Shiro turned around and leaning over, his legs spread as he waits for Keith to prep him. “You know you don’t have to do a million squats a day for me still, right? We’re married and I’m not gonna divorce you if you let this ass go a little bit.”

“I’m insulted that you think I would  _ ever _ let this ass go for a second.”

“It’s gonna be weird when we’re eighty and you’re still rocking this.” Keith says as he spreads Shiro with one hand and traces the tip of his finger around his entrance. Shiro’s not the type to shave his legs, but Keith always spreads him wide to find him waxed and bleached for him. It’s not a requirement - never has been - but it’s one thing on the long list of things Shiro does for him just because. “You’re so pretty here.” He sighs, watching Shiro twitch as he teases the hole, not pressing in dry in the least bit, but feeling the ruffle of the puckered muscle and pressing on it just because he loves feeling him there. “You clean up for me, Baby?”

“Always.”

“You’re so good for me.” Keith says, unbuttoning his own jeans and dragging the zipper down as he sinks to his knees again. “I think you’ve earned something special today, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro shivers, widening his stance in preparation. “Please, Keith.”

Keith knows Shiro’s ultimate weaknesses are being rimmed and being fucked in a place where they’re risking being seen. Combining the two always leaves his husband a wreck and eating his ass is something Keith adores doing, but he saves it for special occasions. It keeps Shiro from getting used to the feeling, so it feels like something dirty and new every time Keith gives it to him. 

He holds Shiro open with his right hand and slides his left down into his boxers to palm over himself as he leans in. “Mm.” He purrs against him when he licks over his hole, blushing at the quiet whimper that escapes Shiro’s lips. Keith gives it a few laps then dips down to massage Shiro’s perineum with his tongue. It makes his jaw ache, but it also makes Shiro’s thighs quiver and he takes the opportunity to rake his nails down them, feeling the soft skin under the coarse leg hair and groaning as he slides back up to prod just the tip of his tongue inside. It can’t go far, but Shiro gasps at the intrusion and Keith works his tongue on him until he sees a dribble of pre-cum leak from Shiro’s tip and fall onto the grass beneath them. 

“You wanna take my fingers, Baby?” Keith whispers. “Make sure you’re listening for people. The hiking trail isn’t too far from us.”

Shiro just gives a weak nod and presses his hips back in the hopes of finding Keith’s tongue again. 

“You’re so cute when you get desperate.” Keith says, rising up and digging the lube from his pocket. He pops the cap with his thumb and pulls his cock out with his free hand, giving himself a few pumps for relief before he drags his tip over Shiro’s ass, letting him feel the wetness before he slicks up his fingers. 

It doesn’t take long to open Shiro up, the muscle is pliant and used to being stretched, but Keith takes his time regardless, pulsing his fingers hard against his husband’s prostate. 

“Keith.” Shiro whines, pushing his hips back against his hand once he’s worked a third finger inside. “I can take it.”

“I know you can.” Keith smiles, leaning over him to kiss his shoulder as he twists the fingers inside, stroking that special spot he’s learned to hone in on like a drone. He’s eager to fuck into him, but he loves the warmth of Shiro around his fingers, the way his muscles tense around him and then relax as Shiro gets used to the presence.

“Please?” Shiro asks, turning around to look at him with such soft eyes as he presses back and Keith’s not really one to say no to the man he loves. 

“Gimme a sec.” Keith says with a line of kisses to Shiro’s neck, nuzzling his nose against his ear once before pulling back and removing his fingers. He pours a generous amount of the lube into his hand before shutting the bottle and tossing it back on their clothing pile. It takes only a second to slick himself up properly and then he’s pressing right against Shiro, pushing his tip past the furled ring of muscle before pausing. “Good?”

“Great.” Shiro groans, resting his forehead against the tree trunk. 

“Don’t make too much noise, Baby.”

“Then stop teasing and fuck me.” Shiro gasps, arching his back as he tries to press himself back enough to make Keith slide in. 

Keith shivers and gives him what he wants, pushing all the way in and giving Shiro a moment to adjust before he starts to snap his hips back and forth, loosening Shiro around him to build a rhythm. 

There’s something so primal about it. Seeing Shiro completely naked and dripping in broad daylight, nothing to hide them but the surrounding trees and the breeze against his bare skin serves to remind him how exposed they are. Even after years of sex, Keith is still obsessed with seeing Shiro like this. His husband is a strong, stoic leader, respected by all and he can bench press more than Keith’s body weight, but when they’re intimate, Shiro is soft. He whimpers and whines and responds to every little touch. He gets needy and he blushes like crazy, opening himself up entirely to Keith. He’s the only person who gets to see Shiro like this,  _ take care _ of him like this. Sure he likes to tease him a little when they get started, but when they’re intimate like this, when he’s inside him, he turns it off and gives Shiro what he wants. 

“ _ Keith _ , Keith,  _ fuck _ .” Shiro babbles, his hands trying desperately to get a good grip on the tree just to hold something as Keith fucks into him. “Harder.”

Keith drives in deep and rolls his hips with a groan, leaning over to occupy his mouth as he starts to set a new punishing pace. He drags his tongue up Shiro’s neck until he can nibble on his ear, snaking one hand around to toy with his nipple while his other grips Shiro’s hip, keeping them steady. His jeans are still around his knees, an easy route to covering up should someone come too close for comfort, but the fact that Shiro is far too naked to be able to cover himself in time for anyone has his heart pounding. 

Shiro tightens around him and Keith moans, low and under his breath until he cuts it off by biting lightly on Keith’s shoulder. 

“You’re so-” Keith stops mid-sentence and freezes at the sound of laughter in the distance, Shiro tensing around him as they stop moving. “Shit.”

“Where’s it coming from?” Shiro whispers, face bright red as he cranes his neck to look at him. 

“Wait.” Keith hushes him and listens carefully. There’s voices in the distance, approaching a little more by the second. They’re coming from the East where the hiking trail is. They’ll be visible if someone was to look a little too hard their way, but he knows where the trail is, can barely see it from where they’re standing. “Come here, Baby. Step around with me.” He coos and leads Shiro around to the other side of the tree, one step at a time without pulling out of him. “Can you be quiet for me?”  

Shiro gaves a weak nod and bites his lip as Keith starts fucking into him again, the voices growing louder and closer. 

Keith rolls against him and peeks around the tree as he moves his hips, seeing a few young women in hiking gear pass down the trail. “We’re okay, Baby. They’re gonna walk right by.” He whispers and Shiro trembles against him. 

“Keith.” Shiro whimpers. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Already?” Keith raises an eyebrow. 

Shiro nods in desperation and twitches, his breath picking up as he urges Keith to keep going. “I-It’s just,  _ fuck _ , we a-almost got caught and there’s people right there. We can still…  _ Fuck _ , Keith, what if they saw us?” He’s whispering, but Keith can hear the strain in his voice as his husband bites back a moan. The sound is enough to speed up his own journey towards orgasm and he can’t resist reaching around to wrap a hand around Shiro’s cock. 

“Can you cum quietly, Darling?” Keith murmurs into his ear. “If you moan, they’re gonna turn around and look our way. You don’t want complete strangers seeing you like this, do you? All naked and leaking like this.”

Shiro whines in response. 

“You better not let anyone but me see that pretty cock of yours, Takashi.” Keith says, squeezing him on the upstroke. The voices are fading into the distance, but the thrill of nearly being seen is still alive and well. Shiro is wet in his fist, so soaked with pre-cum that Keith wishes he could taste him, but he’s passed the point of no return in regards to fucking him. He feels the pressure building in his abdomen, the slight tingling in his balls as he rolls against Shiro’s ass and jacks him off a little faster. “Bet you’d love for someone to see you. To catch you taking my cock like such a good boy.”

“Keith!” Shiro squeaks, clamping a hand over his mouth as he trembles against him and spills an ungodly amount of cum over Keith’s fist, shooting over his hand and onto the tree trunk, some falling to the dirt below them as he cums for what feels like a full minute. 

“Let me pull out to finish.” Keith huffs, still driving into him as Shiro comes down and oversensitivity takes over, making him whimper as Keith approaches his own end. 

“Do it in me.”

“You’re gonna be uncomfortable.” Keith swallows, trying to slow his thrusts. 

“I want it.” Shiro sighs, relaxing against him as he stays leaned against the tree. “I don’t care. Wanna feel you.”

His words provide the finishing blow and Keith buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder as he cums with a stutter of his hips, gasping as he bucks in a few more times and spills inside of his husband. “You take me… so fucking well.” He says between heavy breaths. “So good for me. Always so good for me.”

Shiro just gives a pleased hum and waits for Keith to pull out, so he can turn around and pull him in, pressing Keith against his body as he kisses him. He trails his hand down Keith’s abs until he’s dipping it down to ghost his fingertips over his soft length and Shiro shivers. It’s something Keith loves. After sex when he’s over sensitive and Shiro just touches him lightly without sexual intent. “I love you.” Shiro whispers against his lips, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s nose and smiling. “I should… probably get my clothes back on.”

“But you’re so pretty like this.” 

“You’re sweet.” Shiro smiles, turning his head to plant another warm kiss on Keith’s lips and then an extra one on the scar marking his cheek. “If I get dressed we can go fishing. I know you’re actually dying to try that fancy bait you got.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but he  _ is _ pretty eager to see if he can catch something big today. Cooking a dinner for Shiro that he caught himself was deeply satisfying. When Shiro lets go of him, he pulls his jeans up and zips them again. “You’re gonna need to clean up.”

“You want to help me?”

Keith blinks, already thinking up a few dozen dirty things he could do about the mess dripping down Shiro’s thighs. “Let’s get you back to camp.”

  
  



	2. Over Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Facesitting
> 
> “Here.” Keith said, crawling onto the bed next to Shiro and craning his head over to kiss him, deeper and dirtier than usual with a little too much tongue. “You want to sit on me?’
> 
> “You mean like-?”
> 
> Keith cut him off with a kiss then flipped onto his back to demonstrate, lying flat on the mattress and motioning for Shiro to come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are kind of messy, i didn't have enough time to properly edit, but i hope you guys enjoy!

**** When Shiro texted Keith in the middle of the work day that he had a surprise for him waiting at home, Keith assumed his husband had picked up take out from his favorite restaurant for dinner, or  _ maybe _ he’d bought some cute lingerie. Keith had to spend all day at the Garrison in boring meetings, but Shiro had the Friday off. It sucked going through a work day without seeing him, but Keith was relieved that Shiro was getting a little time to rest and relax. 

When Keith made it home from work, Shiro was there to greet him at the door, kissing him hard and dragging him inside, dressed in just a black silk robe Keith had gifted to him last month for Christmas. 

“Hey.” Keith laughed between kisses. “What’s up with you?”

“I have your surprise.” Shiro grinned, reaching down to hold Keith’s hands. “Are you tired, or hungry, or anything? It can wait a little bit if you need anything.”

“I’m fine, Babe.” Keith smiled, letting Shiro lead him right to their bedroom. “Are you gonna tell me what it is?”

“You’re gonna see.” Shiro said as he shut the bedroom door behind them to keep Kosmo out. “Close your eyes.”

Keith complied and shut his eyes, still smiling as he listened to the shuffling of his husband crawling onto their bed. He was thankful every day they’d splurged on the king sized. He heard him shed the robe and his mouth watered a bit. He loved coming home to Shiro like this. 

“Okay, look.”

Keith opened his eyes and felt his face turn red. Holy shit. His husband wasn’t really one to shave his body hair often. Sure, he cleaned up a bit and he always took good care of himself, ready at any time for Keith to take him, but this was new. He knew Shiro’s body like the back of his hand and he knew, looking at his husband sprawled out on their bed, face down with his legs open wide, that Shiro hadn’t just gotten waxed, but he was  _ bleached _ . It wasn’t close to a requirement for Keith. He was happy to take Shiro in his natural state, but damn if he didn’t twitch between his legs at the sight. “Wow.”

“You like it?”

“I love it. Did it hurt?” Keith asked, walking up to the side of the bed to smooth one hand over the curve of Shiro’s ass.  _ Damn _ . 

“Like a bitch.” Shiro laughed. “But I’m uhh… pretty happy with the results.”

“You know you don’t have to do this for me Baby, right?” Keith said as he grabbed Shiro’s right cheek to feel the firmness and spread him a little wider. Fuck, he looked like candy. 

“I know, but I thought it’d be fun for you. Plus I uh… I want to try that thing we talked about.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” Shiro nodded, wiggling his hips a little when Keith smacked his hand down on his ass in a light spank. “Think you’d be down?”

“I think you’d have to say a lot to talk me out of going down on you like this, Takashi.” Keith said as he unbuttoned his uniform and shed the jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind him before he kicked his shoes off and undid his pants. He’d gone commando for the day - mostly because he woke up late and forgot his boxers - but he loved the look on Shiro’s face when his cock sprung out, ready to go. 

“Here.” Keith said, crawling onto the bed next to Shiro and craning his head over to kiss him, deeper and dirtier than usual with a little too much tongue. “You want to sit on me?’

“You mean like-?”

Keith cut him off with a kiss then flipped onto his back to demonstrate, lying flat on the mattress and motioning for Shiro to come up. 

“Are you sure? Didn’t someone break their neck doing that?”

“I will happily die smothered by your ass, Babe.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but complied, easing himself up the bed and straddling Keith’s head. “I feel like I really don’t look attractive from this angle.”

“You look beautiful.” Keith sighed, running his hands over Shiro’s ass and squeezing. “Are you comfortable? Can you hold this for a little while?”

“Do you see how thick my legs are?”

“Fair enough.” Keith said, spreading him open with his hands and admiring the strawberry pink hole waiting for him. He wanted to melt on the spot at the sight of how much love and care Shiro put into their sex life, but he decided to show it by leaning up a little and licking over it with a flat tongue to test the waters. 

Shiro gasped at the contact and Keith smoothed his hand down his thigh to soothe him as he gave a few more tentative licks. 

He had to admit, when they first talked about trying rimming, Keith had worried a little about the taste. Shiro was always clean, but still. This wasn’t the same as sucking him off, but now that he was down here, it tasted all the same. It was just skin, but it was warm and it made Shiro twitch when his tongue made the slightest motions. 

“Keith.” Shiro breathed, bending over and planting his hands on either side of Keith’s legs to brace himself as Keith went to work. 

He lapped at the furled muscle a few times then licked down to his perineum, massaging it with his tongue and savoring how it made Shiro moan. 

“Good, Baby?”

“Don’t stop.”

Keith took that as the final green light and buried his face in Shiro’s ass, working his tongue against the hole, working the tip of it inside. It couldn’t go far, but Shiro whimpered at the intrusion. 

“ _ Keith _ .” Shiro whimpered, his head hanging down between his shoulders. “Please don’t stop.”

“You taste so fucking good.” He whispered against him, kissing down his perineum again before licking a stripe up the sensitive spot. “You want to be touched, Baby?”

“Yes.” Shiro whispered in a shaky voice and Keith reached around to stroke him as he went back to licking. 

Keith adored touching Shiro. He was big, so the weight was always nice in his hand and he leaked so much. Keith could feel him dripping over his fist and onto his stomach and it made him moan as he worked his tongue for him. Soon, Shiro’s hand found it’s way to his cock and Keith moaned against him, pushing his hips up to meet with his husband’s fist as he ate him out with everything he had. His jaw ached and his tongue was sore, but Shiro was whimpering and his breath was picking up. 

“You gonna be good for me, Takashi?” Keith asked before biting lightly into his right cheek, something that made Shiro cry out before Keith had slipped his tongue between the cheeks again. 

“ _ Keith _ , I’m gonna cum.” Shiro shook when he said it and sped up his hand on Keith, jerking him off and using the pre-cum as lube as he set a fast pace to catch him up. “Do you want me to get up o-or anything and-”

“You can cum on me, Darling.” Keith cooed, squeezing Shiro at the same time he licked around his rim and that was all it took. 

“KEITH!” Shiro yelped in surprise as he twitched in his hand and spurted over Keith’s stomach, caught between shoving his hips up to meet his hand, or back to meet his tongue. Either way, he was a whimpering mess as Keith stroked him through it and Keith wasn’t far behind. 

“Keep touching, Baby.” Keith panted. “Almost there.” Shiro backed himself up properly and bent down to finish the job, enveloping him in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. “Hh!” Keith gasped, bucking his hips up to meet with Shiro’s mouth. They’d been together long enough for Keith to know it wouldn’t choke him, so he had little restraint when it came to getting head. He lost it when Shiro started humming. His toes curled and his head tipped back as he groaned, letting Shiro suck him through the orgasm and swallow everything he released.

Shiro pulled off when Keith was done and turned around, grinning as he laid down on top of him and nuzzled their noses together. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and giving him a kiss on the lips to taste himself. “Mm, I think we should order in for dinner.”

“Why?” Shiro shrugged, still beaming as he leaned up to smack his lips to Keith’s forehead. “I just ate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy these! You can find me on Twitter at nuttinonice where I'm most active!


End file.
